


Rexxentrum Girl

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [23]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Little funny, Rexxentrum Girl, little sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: The Rexxentrum Girl is the model of Empire womanhood.  A drabbleFor the Prompt:Beau, image (From my "Night of Drabbles" on Sept 15th!)





	Rexxentrum Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Have to admit, this is my favorite drabble from my "Night of Drabbles!"

When Beau was little, there was a painting of a woman in the parlor of her parents’ house.  She was dressed in the finest Empire fashion—rich silks, puffed sleeves, coifed hair.  Beau called her the Rexxentrum Girl.  Her mother lectured her often on the ideals of the Rexxentrum Girl—the model Empire woman.

Years later, Beau was shocked to meet a woman who was the spitting image of the Rexxentrum Girl.

That night, Beau wasn’t sure if she liked the taste of revenge or pussy more, but there wasn’t a difference when she was between the Rexxentrum Girl’s legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome.


End file.
